


Like Honey

by Hertz



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Making Out, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Yang’s lips taste like honey.





	Like Honey

Yang’s lips taste like honey. 

Blake’s hands trail up the soft, supple texture of Yang’s pale skin and up to the base of her neck, burying her fingers in the golden blonde hair that’s a tangled mess from their activities. Blake angles her neck upwards, letting dark hair spill down her back. 

Yang, seeing her opportunity, breaks away enough to grin with audacity. The hands that are supporting Blake’s waist tighten. It’s a good thing, because she feels like she might just fall over, delirious from the heat and the passion. Lilac eyes flicker with embers, turning just the slightest shade of red… Blake’s breath catches in her chest anyway, words stolen away by the beauty of the blonde girl before her.

“Blake,” comes Yang’s lazy rumble, almost a purr herself. Blake shivers at the desire melting from the blonde’s voice, steam almost visibly rising from the tips of her pale hair. Blake trails her hands downwards, feeling the heat that pools between her fingers at the touch.

“Yang,” she replies, breathless, only for Yang’s name to be wrenched off into a gasp as the other girl angles her head downwards. Yang presses kisses to the nape of Blake’s neck, soft and feathery light ones that leave Blake quivering. Blake’s hands tighten in Yang’s hair, and she has just enough presence of mind left to command herself to stop doing that - Yang’s very protective of her hair, after all, she’d certainly hate to lose a strand like that. 

Instead, Blake’s hands travel to Yang’s shoulders, squeezing them tightly as Yang continues working her magic on smooth skin contrasted against black velvet.

The motion catches Yang’s attention. Breaking away, she takes a deep breath, flashing Blake a grin with teeth. It makes the faunus’s gut twist with longing and desire, and she quells it down with the knowledge that Yang is hers, finally hers, and they can do all of this together, her deepest desires and fantasies -

Without warning, as impulsive as she always is, Yang closes the distance between them again. Gently, she captures Blake’s lips with a kiss, intensifying the magnetic pull between them. Blake moans, actually moans into the kiss, and Yang swallows down the sounds her girlfriend makes greedily.

Blake melts as she feels the tip of Yang’s warm, playful tongue poking at her lips for entrance. Angling her head, Blake accepts the invitation to dance. Her own tongue seeks out Yang’s. With her experience, it’s no trouble at all for Blake to quickly take to exploring her partner’s hot, wet mouth with her tongue. It’s Yang’s turn to moan this time, long and low and sweet. Overcome with passion, Blake’s hands travel lower, gripping the flesh in her hands…

Yang seperates from Blake with a yelp, jerking back roughly. Still dazed, Blake takes a few moments to clear her head, but that speed is largely aided by the fact that Yang had just stopped, and… faunus ears flat against her head, Blake asks, still panting, “A-are you okay?”

Yang pulls her stare back upwards to look at her. To Blake’s relief (and something else), her pursed lips soon travel back into their familiar easy smile. “Not a problem, my dear kitten,” she replies, leaning forward to draw Blake in her embrace once more. “I just didn’t expect you to be so… feisty.” With a smirk, she whispers sultrily, lilac eyes flashing red once more, “and I like that.”

As it turns out, their kisses flow like honey as well.


End file.
